Failure Gets Ayaka Deflected!
(?): "BOO!" (The girls shriek in horror) (Asuna): Who are you? Show yourself! (?): "Show myself you say? Okay, Miss Bossy" (The shadow reveals to be a Vullaby) (Asuna): It's a diapered bird. (Nodoka): Close, its not a diapered bird, that's a Vullaby! Vullaby, the Diapered Pokémon. Vullaby's small wings keep it from flying. It tends to chase Pokémon weaker than itself. (Vullaby): "You with the bells" (Asuna): You mean me? (Vullaby): "I'm here for a battle!" (Asuna): Nodoka, translate what Vullaby's saying. (Nodoka): Vullaby's saying she's here for a battle. (Asuna): A battle, you say? I'll choose Mareep for this! (She sends out Mareep) (Nodoka): Asuna picked the right matchup for this battle, since Mareep is an Electric type, it has the advantage over a Dark and Flying type like Vullaby. (Vullaby uses Dark Pulse) (Yue): Watch out, that's Vullaby's Dark Pulse. (Asuna): Dodge it, Mareep! (Asuna's Mareep dodges the Dark Pulse) (Vullaby surrounds itself with a blue cloak and charges for Mareep) (Negi): Careful, here comes Vullaby's Brave Bird (Asuna): Quick, use Double Team to dodge (Mareep dodges by making copies of itself surround Vullaby, and she can't tell where the real Mareep is) (Asuna): Use Thunderbolt! (Vullaby is struck by a super effective Thunderbolt, and gets paralyzed) (Nodoka): That's the added effect for Thunderbolt, it can leave its opponent paralyzed. (Asuna): Now use Tackle. (Mareep knocks out Vullaby with a Tackle attack) (Asuna): Alright, While its paralyzed, Go Poke Ball! (Vullaby is hit by the Poke Ball, and is sucked inside, and lands on the ground, it wobbles a few times, then makes a PING with sparkles coming from the ball, resulting its capture) (Asuna): I got Vullaby! Thanks for your help, Mareep! (Asuna's Mareep): "No problem, Asuna!" (Negi): Impressive, Asuna! (Negi's Rufflet): "Very impressive" (Nodoka's Staravia): "Awesome work, Mareep" (Asuna's Mareep): "Thanks" (Haruna's Eevee): "I wonder if I know any moves?" (Back at Ayaka and Makie group) (Makie's Eevee uses Baby-Doll Eyes to show affection) (Ayaka): You got to be the most cutest Eevee I've ever seen! (Yuna): Makie, what just happened? (Makie): That attack Eevee just used is called Baby-Doll Eyes, a Fairy-type attack. (Ako): Hold on, if Eevee used a Fairy type attack, that means... (Eevee starts to glow) (Akira): It's evolving! (Eevee grows taller, several ribbon-feelers spout out around its body. As the glow fades, it reveals a Sylveon) (Makie's Sylveon): Sylve! (Makie): Hey Class Rep, who's that Pokemon? (Ayaka, sarcastically): Oh Makie, that's a Sylveon! (Makie): Sylveon? Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokémon and an evolved form of Eevee. Sylveon affectionately wraps its ribbon-like feelers around its trainer's arms as they walk together. (Makie): You're so cute, evolving into Sylveon really shocked me! (Ayaka): You're always shocked, failure girl! (Makie, shock): FAILURE GIRL!? (the word "CRUSHED" falls on Makie) (Makie): CRUSHED! (Makie's Mega Lopunny): "You didn't have to do that, Class Rep" (Ayaka): Mind your own business, failure rabbit (Makie's Mega Lopunny): "That doesn't work on me anymore, failure blondie" (Ayaka, horrified): CRUSHED! (Makie's Sylveon): *sigh* "You didn't have to do that Lopunny" (Mega Lopunny changes back to its normal self) (Makie's Lopunny): "I guess Class Rep got a taste of her own medicine!" (Ayaka, sobbing): Snivel...Now I know what being called a failure feels like. TO BE CONTINUED... WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: It's VULLABY Major events *Asuna is revealed to have caught a Mareep. *Negi is revealed to have caught a Rufflet. *Asuna catches a Vullaby. *Haruna is revelaed to have caught an Eevee. *Makie is revealed to have caught an Eevee. *Makie's Eevee evolves into Sylveon, and is revealed to know Baby-Doll Eyes. *Makie's Lopunny is revealed to have the capability to Mega Evolve.